Hello
by ScamanderLovegood
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  oh and this is about the boys getting to hogwarts. It's fairly...eventful :L      second chapter is up   this isnt getting much attention so i moved onto another story. if you want me to carry this on later just review and say so
1. Chapter 1

A piercing whistle erupted as passengers hurried to board the scarlet python. One such passenger, a young male of the age eleven, was a nervous wreck as he hurried to find an empty compartment, leaving behind his mother and father on platform 9 ¾ along with his aunts and uncles, of course. This search was completed with unknowing serendipity as he slid open the oaken door with relish, gazing into the near-empty area; this area was only near empty as it was also occupied by one other passenger, this passenger was also in a state of nerves, which is made clear by his obvious struggle to keep his attention on a large tome. The aforementioned co-occupant of the compartment was a small wisp of a boy with slightly too long platinum blonde locks which create a fringe blocking the new entrant from view as he takes a seat.

"Hello, I'm Albus Severus Potter". The young blonde boy was instantly startled out of his weak attention to his book and therefore dropped the tome to the ground, relinquishing the only thing the shy boy could hide behind. "H-H-Hello, I'm S-Scorpius Hyperion M-M-Malfoy". The young blonde replied while peering through his shiny fringe with pale grey eyes which glistened in the sunlight which was coming through the carriage window and currently showing the English countryside. These eyes met the other boys heterochromic eyes consisting of one hazel and one emerald with flecks of its counterparts within its depths almost creating a yin-yang effect. The young blonde dipped his head and retrieved his tome and therefore broke eye contact.

"You're a malfoy?" The young heterochromic eyed Potter exclaimed. _He doesn't seem like what uncle Ron told me of the Malfoys._ The boy thought, in reference to what his uncle had told a month ago about the Malfoy family; for he had been told they were evil, proud, arrogant and acolytes of the Dark Arts and this description seemed like a contradiction to the boy in front of him. But then again while his father may have agreed that the recently deceased Lucius Malfoy had fit this exactly he said that Draco was not naturally evil but infact had been a boy with a bad influence who had been forced and threatened to partake in such deeds.

"Yes I am". Young Scorpius stated, lifting his chin in a challenge. "And if you don't like it you should leave!" Scorpius exclaimed with a cold look at Albus which was ruined by the slight trembling in his chin.

Albus chuckled with his mismatched eyes shining at the clearly failing attempt at bravery. "I'm fine with it. You just didn't match what my uncle said you would be like, then again my dad said the Malfoys were fine but there reputation was tainted by Lucius." Scorpius sighed with obvious relief and helped Albus put his truck in the overhead storage.

Scorpius thought back to when he arrived on the platform and how excited he was for school at the time. Then it started. The looks. He, his father and mother received angry and even betrayed looks all the way to the train before his father turned him to face himself the said 'ignore them son, you just have fun at school and try your best and .. Well.. Watch out for the Potters' and Weasleys', they are nice people but.. They don't like the Malfoys much, with good reason of course so just don't take it to heart.' Draco gazed at his son with a sad and regretful look and hoped that maybe his son could find some loyal friends .. And not be put into Slytherin.

Albus made conversation for the rest of the journey as the giant red snake weaved its way through the British countryside. Scorpius listened as the other boy talked about many topics such as: quidditch, family, holidays and finally school Houses.

" I honestly don't mind which house I'm in." Albus stated. "I mean they all have benefits: Gryffindors' are brave; Hufflepuffs' are loyal; Ravenclaws' are smart and my Dad says that my middle name was from a Slytherin and he said that was the bravest person he knew so that means that Slytherins aren't all bad." he finished. Scorpius stared in awe at the free-spirit. He knew that his Father hoped he wasn't a Slytherin but he knew he would be the first ever non-slytherin Malfoy if that was the case and he didn't mind which other house it was that he got into and he told Albus this.

"Your Dad doesn't want you in Slytherin?" Albus said incredulously. "But I thought all Malfoys went into Slytherin!" Scorpius chuckled at his response. "Yes but Father wants to end the muggle hate and pureblood mania in the family and he thinks that would be the best way to do it.. And I think he wants me to marry a Muggle.. He see's it as the best way." The tanned boy across from him sat with his jaw open as the train rattled through the dark.

"Albus! Close your mouth im sure this boy doesn't want to see what you had for lunch!" a muscular teenager said as he stood on the threshold of the compartment. "Shut up James!" Albus exclaimed in response at the appearance of his older brother, James Sirius Potter. "Sorry Scorp'" Albus continued "This is my brother James".

"Scorp'?" The older boy questioned. "As in Scorpius Malfoy? Draco's son?"

"Er.. Yeah" The small blonde boy replied sinking into his seat a little. James gaze remained on the boy for a second as if peering into his soul. "Okay then. I just came to tell you that we will be arriving soon so you ought to change into your robes" James said flashing a handsome smile at the two of them and then leaving them to change in companionable silence.

Scorpius disembarked the Hogwarts Express with Albus by his side both dressed in tailored robes. The noise was near deafening as the stepped onto the platform with the older students splitting into groups and wandering off while other first years, clearly distinguished by their unmarked and unadorned robes, stared at each other and looked around in confusion as they realised that they didn't know what was supposed to happen when they got off. Several groups of older students chuckled as they walked past the first years, clearly reminiscing about when they were in the same position.

"FIRS' YEARS, FOLLOW ME!" a voice bellowed and they soon found the source of the noise as they saw a mountain drag itself towards them. Scopius's mouth opened in shock as the furred beast grunted in satisfaction as the comparatively miniscule dolls followed him. The beast, for that's all it could be stopped in front of Scorpius and Albus and Scorpius quivered in fear of the hairy mass his already pale skin going a deathly white.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Scorpius' companion exclaimed to his friends shock. " 'lright, Al" The supposed 'Hagrid' replied before he carried on walking the rest of the children following in his wake seeming reassured by Albus's jovial tone.

The first years trailed after Hagrid to the edge of the lake where a small fleet of boats awaited. "No more'n three to a boa' " Hagrid shouted so all the first years could hear. " 'N' the water's quite rocky so be careful" He said as an afterthought. The first years looked down at what Hagrid though of as 'rocky' and wondered if any of them will survive. As the usually serene Black Lake seemed to be having it's own rowdy party with waves jumping as high as some of the students standing up. Scorpius concluded that they must be close to the sea for there to be any waves.

Albus and Scorpius sat in a boat together and they where soon joined by a girl called Rose. This girl had flaming red bushy hair with hazel eyes and was apparently a cousin of Al's. As the rest of the students clamoured into their respective boats, the boats set of as if they where being magically pulled away from the shore. Scorpius, being the studious boy he was, calculated that they where heading due west and straight toward the castle, not that they could see it yet as the boat struggled over gargantuan waves and the other first years screamed while Hagrid tried to calm them down.

The waves seemed to reach higher and higher the further they moved from the shore and he could see the other first years clinging to the boats and a few were even crying, which thankfully couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind. As the boat peaked yet another wave Scorpius tried to catch a glimpse of the school without much luck as the boat suddenly pointed downwards in the next trough. Scorpius could see a pair of great eyes just below the surface of the water and scream, his companions joined in making a crescendo of noise. The eyes winked at Scorpius and suddenly disappeared. Just as Scorpius lost hold of the boat and slipped out. Scorpius slipped into the icy grip of the lake and instantly release air in shock. A hand gripped him. Not a hand more like a slimy roped which wrapped itself around his waist and wrists. Scorpius panicked. He tried to free himself from its gripped but instead came face to face with the eyes. The eyes he saw before. He screamed out his remaining air and slipped into blackness with the sound of a splash as his only comfort.

Light came back. Along with a grating pain in his throat as he tried to draw breath. Scorpius saw a blur of faces including his new friend Albus who looked concerned and drenched to the bone. He saw the pair of eyes again, along with the outline of a large shape, the eyes looked worried and hovered just above the lake. Suddenly sound came back to him as he caught the sound of large sobs near him from the other students and a few screams from some student who just left their boats. He faded back into blackness with the last noise he heard being a large roar saying; "POPPY OVER 'ERE COME QUICK" And the young boy wondered who this 'poppy' was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scorpius awoke to the sound of clanging and a deep-seated feeling of warmth. He opened his eyes and tried to orientate himself with his surroundings. The clanging stopped and he gazed in the direction that it came from and saw a kindly, old and wizened looking witch who was smiling at him. "Good morning dear, how do you feel this morning?" Scorpius took a moment to understand the words as his head felt slightly muddle. "Oh, um, I'm fine thanks… um … What happened? Where am I?" The ladies face softened . "You're at Hogwarts m'dear, in the hospital wing, you had an accident and fell out of the boat yesterday and your friend jumped after you, which isn't a shock, Potters always had hero complexes; I can't tell you the number of times his father was in here." She shook her head as if she couldn't come to terms with the amount of times.

"Albus! Where is Albus? Is he okay?" Scorpius exclaimed at the lady "I'm fine" came the immediate response from the bed next to him. Scorpius glanced over as if to check the accuracy of his word, then blushed at his stupidity. Of course Albus was okay, the adults could do magic and were the best in their respective fields. Albus smiled at him realising what Scorpius was thinking. "Anyway" The old lady said. "You both missed the sorting, but I'm sure the others will fill you in on what it's like, so when you're dressed and ready we will go to the headmistresses office and you will be sorted and you can rest in your dorms for the day and start tomorrow." The old lady said kindly.

"Wow, headmistresses office on the first day, even James wasn't that bad" Albus mumbled; sending Scorpius into a fit of giggles and even made Madam Pomfrey chuckle. "And he's another common visitor to my wing" the older lady stated with a stern look at Albus, sending Scorpius into more giggles.

After the boys were dressed and ready in their robes madam Pomfrey came back to tell them that the head girl will be here momentarily to escort them to the office. It was at that moment both boys looked up and met eyes with the most beautiful girl either of them had seen. They both blushed a startling shade of scarlet and glanced away and this blush did not go unnoticed either as the girls lip hitched up in amusement, not that it was likely to go unnoticed with Scorpius being previously monochromatic but now his faced was filled with unattractive colour. Albus on the other hand turned even more attractive with the colour making the slight tint of red in his hair more prominent and making his emerald eyes sparkle.

"Hello, I'm the Head Girl and my name is Sol Scamander" The beautiful girl said the a smile which had both of the boys blushing once again. "Scamander? Are you related to Aunty Luna and Uncle Rolf Scamander?" Albus asked the girls quizzically. "Actually yes I am, my paternal Grandfather is Newt Scamander's older brother and Newt is Rolf's Father. I didn't think Aunt Luna had any siblings and I know that Uncle Rolf doesn't?" Sol said trying to understand how they could have a nephew without brothers and sisters. "They don't but they are my Godparents and close family friends so they are like family." Albus explained "Anyway, I'm Albus Severus Potter and this is my friend Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The Head Girl smiled a dazzling smile and started to lead the way down the corridors telling the boys what the rooms they passed were used for.

Sol suddenly stopped in front of a large statue of a griffin which had to portraits of guards who seemed to be pacing and exclaimed "Oddment!" the boys looked at each other confused but then the griffin replied "my sentiment exactly!" before hopping aside and revealing a corridor behind it.

At the end of the corridor was a large pair of ornate door which had several carvings of snakes and a large pair of door handles fashioned from bronze into the shape of eagles. The boys pushed open these large beautiful pair of dark wood doors so that Sol could walk in first. "Such gentlemen" the girl muttered gratefully before walking into an office which reminded Albus much of his Aunt Hermione's; with stacks of paper and books and a desk which was so meticulously arranged that Albus was tempted to call St. Mungo's as whoever tidied it must have some sort of problem. The only difference between this office and his Aunts was the random instruments that he had never seen before and the walls were covered with portraits who seemed to be sleeping. Albus thought that they seemed because he would swear that he saw them looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Also the painting were snoring slightly to loudly and theatrically to be really asleep.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. I am sorry but I must leave as I have had an urgent call. Sol dear, would you mind sorting the boys and after that Winky will be up to prepare the dorms in the houses for the boys so just tell her where they are sorted." Albus scanned the old lady who was talking. She also reminded him of his Aunt Hermione; not so much in look as this lady was old and wrinkled with a tight hair bun and was wearing dark green robes, but it was more the sternness of expression and glint in her eye. He didn't get much more than a glimpse of the woman though as she quickly strode out of the room not wait for Sol to answer.

Sol looked at the boys with and evil glint in her eyes and asked; "what do you know about the sorting boys?" Scorpius answered that he knew nothing for his father refused to tell him and said it was a surprise and Albus replied "My brother said that it hurt a lot but wouldn't tell me anything else." "Well" the older girl said "it does hurt a lot as you have to duel with another first year for a place at the school and the winner gets housed depending on how they won and the loser gets sent home… seems as though there are only you two who haven't been sorted you will both have to duel and the winner gets in." Albus looked at his new friend horrified and Scorpius looked at him the same way.

"HAHAHA! Don't be so mean girl, I remember when you were sorted I don't think you would have liked it. You were near ready to wet yourself!" An old brown hat on the shelf shouted causing both boys to jump before Sol started laughing loudly and uncontrollably. Albus swore the portrait with dark hair and a name plate saying Phineas Nigellus Black say "Blasted evil kids". "S-S-Sorry" Sol snorted out, "I just couldn't help myself , you don't have to duel you just have to sit on a stool and put on the sorting hat, AHA!" the girl dissolved into fits of giggles but dragged a stool over and lifted the talking hat off the shelf. " M before P so please sit on the stool. Godrick! I have always wanted to do this." Scorpius cautiously took a seat then had the hat placed on his head where it sunk down and covered his eyes.

_Ah a Malfoy I see. _the hat said into his head_. Y-y-yes _Scorpius thought back at it. _Ah you are different from your forefathers and your father doesn't want you to be a slytherin… interesting ._ Scorpius nodded his head at the hats assessment. _you have no cunning or ambition __other than to be the best you can be. You are brave and loyal and hardworking, nothing like you family._ the hat said with a small chuckle. _you are smart, oh yes, a genius, the smartest I have had in years, you even studied muggle science and found out that being a wizard is hereditary and genetic and that squibs just have the gene but it is recessive. Yes, my dear boy, you are brilliant and powerful. You even found out the difference and how magic works scientifically. I know just where to put you…. _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, then it was taken off his head and he could see his two smiling companions.

Albus sat down on the stool quickly taking the beaming Scorpius' place. The hat was placed on his head and unceremoniously slid down to cover his eyes. _Hello Mr Potter. I wondered when I would see the next Potter for you are the most fun family to place as you personify all of the houses. You are different from your family though as unlike all of the other potter , you have not begged to be put into Gryffindor or at least said not slytherin. _The hat stated in reference to his ancestors and the hat quickly showed the boy flickers of lots of faces with black messy hair. _I want to be placed in the best place I can be placed. _Albus retorted mentally. _yes, yes, all the same. You are just as brilliant as your companion Mr Malfoy as you are both the smartest and most talented I have ever had the chance to sort and together you shall make a wizarding revolution with yourselves as figureheads so… "_RAVENCLAW" _oh and by the way, your cousin Rose is in Slytherin and the rest of your family at school have shunned her but I'm sure you won't_

The hat was pulled off to shock Al's shocked face .The other two were smiling but they soon faltered and frowned. "What Ravenclaw isn't so bad, I mean, I'm sure you wanted Gryffindor but it's okay isn't it? You still have me as a friend in your house" Scorpius said with a hesitant and cautious smile on his face. "It's not that Scor, I'm glad I'm Ravenclaw but… Rose is in Slytherin and my family won't talk to her, the hat told me!" Scorpius' face paled and he looked just as distraught as Albus was feeling. Scor thought of Rosie as a one of his best friends after the boat incident and now she had to go through something like this when she just started school. While Scorpius fretted Albus explain why his family, all Gryffindors, didn't like the situation. Sol soon looked just as worried as the other two because as a Hufflepuff she hated people being ostracized for no reason but prejudice.

"But my family never did that so why should yours?" Sol told them that her family was in a similar situation with them all being Hufflepuffs until her brother was Ravenclaw. "but we are a bit different because myself and my brother are three quarters nymph" This took a large amount of explanation but apparently both of her Grandmothers are nymph princess' one being water one being forest and one of her Grandfathers being a fire nymph prince who married a forest nymph. "So I'm really only a quarter witch as my Grandfather Scamander was a pureblood Hufflepuff family"

The boys were shocked by this, but not too shocked as she was so beautiful she had to be related to Veela or nymph. She explain the weird abilities she had such as being able to breathe underwater because she was part water nymph and being able to walk through fire unharmed and being in tune with the forest but she didn't explain the last ability. She also said that she was more beautiful and able to do Veela like tricks in these areas. This completely distracted the boys from Roses situation As they discussed her other skills such as being a metamorphous; being able to change appearance and will, she made a few demonstrations and said about her brother who likes to look like he did when he was born, more nymph-like than human, and that she made herself look human while at school.

The boys where so distracted that they didn't even realise when Winky the house elf arrived and the elf had to ask the hat where they had been placed. The discussion distracted the boys all the way to the entrance to the raven claw tower. They broke from this when Albus stepped forward to answer a question to gain entrance, as instructed by Sol, and the eagle door knower asked Albus; "you throw a ball and no one else touches it, it also does not hit anything but returns to your hand . How does this happen?" Albus smiles at Sol's confused look as she mumbles about it being impossible and he turns to the door and states; "the ball was thrown upwards and gravity pulls the ball down and you catch it." Albus and Scorpius look at each other a laugh at Sols baffled expression and laugh harder when she blushes. The door replies "Very good it seems we have some very interesting first-years for once" The boys beamed at the doors compliment.

As they trio entered the Ravenclaw common room a tall teen stepped towards the entrance and smiled with a gleam in his sky blue eyes which seemed similar to the gleam of the badge, on the front of the fellow Ravenclaws robes, with the distinct letter "P" on it. This, the boys quickly figured out, meant that this rakishly handsome boy was a prefect.

"Hello boys, I'm Kelan and I'm your prefect. It's lovely to meet you." The boys looked at each other before replying and telling the prefect their names. "Brilliant. A Malfoy _and_ a Potter. Two of the top Ancient Houses in Britain, regardless of the fact one has an unsavoury reputation at present, you will both certainly be magically powerful and a great addition to Ravenclaw." The boys blushed scarlet but smiled coyly at their prefect. "Anyway, your roommate has classes today but I'm sure you will meet him in the great hall at lunch. With the boy being the beautiful Sol's here, little brother I am sure you will get on fine even though he…" his voice trailed off at Sol's fierce expression and he blush and he looked away whilst his cheeks flushed in embarrassment

_Btw I am sorry this took so long but I think that was because some nargles floated into my head and made it all fuzzy. :L_

_I had planned a lot more for this chapter but I thought it best to give you what I have so far and fit the rest into chapter three ._

_Thankyou for reading (and adding it to story-alert) but it would be really nice if people could review as well?_

_A million virtual cookies to you all _J

_Disclaimer: I own situations and OC's but the rest is the property of JK Rowling_


End file.
